It is known that 4-phenoxyphenyl 2-(2-pyridyloxy)propyl ether has a pesticidal activity in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,225. It is also known that 2-tert-butyl-5-(4-tert-butylbenzylthio)-4-chloropyridazin-3(2H)-one has a pesticidal activity in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,787.
However, the pesticidal activities of these compounds may be unsatisfactory in some cases and it is desired to be developed more excellent pesticidal composition.